Bad Luck
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: After Edward Masen crosses the path of a lone wolf one night, his life soon falls apart. SLASH.


This is a Twilight story, crossed over with the short comic by Selina Dean, "Bad Luck". Warnings are AU, Slash, Supernatural Activities, possible Character Death, more warnings may come. Again, there will be SLASH; don't like, don't read.

Summary: After Edward Masen crosses the path of a lone wolf one night, his life soon falls apart.

Pairings: Temporary Edward/Bella, Future ?/Edward, more pairings will come.

* * *

**Prologue**

Rushing over the slick wet grounds of the forest, Edward Masen ran clumsily over the slippery grass towards a most welcomed but most dreaded sight. Just yards away, Edward's tired and freezing body gave out; the scorned young man fell forward onto his hands and knees; his head bent, eyes staring down at the muddy ground beneath him. Besides the slight spatter of raindrops sounding throughout the forest as the skies opened up for more rain, Edward's exhausted breaths were heard; a moment later, a broken sob wracked from his body. Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up, his once dull brown eyes suddenly flaring in amber anger and hate; his hands, though still firm on the ground, had curled up into fists, gripping onto handfuls of mud without him knowing.

"YOU!" Edward screamed. "You did this! I know it!"

If anyone else were to stumble upon this scene themselves, surely they'd think Edward had gone absolutely mad; for he was screaming at a large wolf. But if they looked to the wolf, they may find themselves surprised once again; for the wolf looked like it had understood the fallen man, with its sight set squarely on Edward, he stared straight forward at him, unmoving.

If anyone else, besides Edward knew of the very events that lead to him in this odd and amazing moment, would you blame him?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Edward sat stunned before the desk of his manager.

"What?" Edward asked in a quiet, shocked tone.

"We have to let you go." Michael Newton said again. "I'm sorry; there is nothing I can do for you."

"I'm one of your best employees!" Edward yelled leaning forward. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's not me…" Michael said. "It's the higher ups." His lip twitching with his attempts to stifle a smile that wanted to breakthrough.

Edward glared at Michael when he saw his lips twitch, just knowing that Michael was laughing at him inside. Edward just calmed himself before he gave an outburst, reminding himself of the truth.

'I have Bella.' Edward thought to himself, smiling a little to himself at the thought of his beautiful wife.

Michael gave a frown when he saw the smile on Edward's face, he knew that smile, everyone knew that smile; but Michael knew just the words to bring Edward down.

"You have 30 minutes to clean out your desk, any longer and you'll be escorted off the premises by security." Michael said, that time unable to hold back a small smirk.

Edward fixed a leer at Michael, then stood. Without a word, he walked out of the office; but upon closing the door, he made sure to slam it extra hard. A resounding slam sounded throughout the building as the door hit, Edward looked around. Everyone on the floor was staring at him, including the boss; people poking over the tops of cubical walls to see what was going on, as well as people peeking around corners. Edward hunched his head down between his shoulders and slinked off, a slight blushed colored his cheeks.

Already Edward mentally crossed off reapplying for the job here at the company he was currently working at; with the boss having seen his little tantrum, Edward knew he wouldn't get a job anywhere else in the building.

Arriving at his desk, Edward saw that the packing boxes had already been set there while he was gone. "Boxes of Doom" everyone around the office liked to call them. With a sigh, Edward sat down at his desk and began cleaning out the drawers.

"Dude, what the hell?" A voice from behind Edward said a few moments later.

Coming up from emptying his bottom drawer, Edward turned his chair around and set his sights on his friend Eric Yorkie.

"I don't know." Edward responded; then he scoffed. "So much for a recession-proof job."

"I don't get it either. We aren't hurting badly in business; plus you're one of the best here." Eric said.

Edward knew that going to community college into computers would backfire on him, but it seemed to be the only thing that caught his attention at the time. The only reason he attended THAT college, was so he could be with his then girlfriend/now wife, Isabella "Bella" Swan-Masen. Plus, he wanted to protect her from being wooed by Michael.

While Bella went right into what she wanted to do, Message Therapy; Edward sort of wondered around for his first year. At the college he had one year to choose a concentration. Not knowing what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go, Edward took the aptitude test the college offered to choosing students. Edward ended up with several choices, but the school he was in only offered courses in one; so Edward chose Computer Repair to become a computer technician. Much to his chagrin, he ended up sharing most of his classes with Michael because of it. But when Eric transferred in, it wasn't so bad, and of course, Edward went there mainly for Bella.

Shortly after college, Edward asked Bella to marry him and they married shortly afterwards. With settling into a little apartment with the help of their parents, the couple soon found jobs and fell into a comfortable living. Now, Bella was pregnant with their first child.

But now with Edward loosing his job so suddenly, he could only hope that he'd find a new job soon so he and Bella won't get into financial trouble.

"Try out that job search office, I know you can find something there." Eric suggested. "Or better yet, start your own business."

"Yeah, I'll go there this afternoon." Edward said. "And, my own business? I'll think about it."

Another ten minutes later, Edward was walking out to the bus stop with help from Eric. Eric offered to help Edward out with the second box he had; which Edward gladly took since he had a lot of stuff.

"How do you think Bella will take it?" Eric asked.

"Not too bad at first you know." Edward said. "I just hope I find something soon so she won't worry too much."

"You'll find something soon, I know it." Eric said as he placed his box onto the bench. "Well I have to get back. See you soon, alright?" Eric said.

"Yeah…" Edward said. "Thanks for the help."

Eric smiled and gave a small wave, with that he turned and walked back to the building.

Edward stood at the bus stop to wait for the bus, which was supposed to arrive every fifteen minutes. Looking at his watch he saw that a bus must've pass just ten minutes before.

'Not a big deal.' Edward thought to himself. 'Just a few more minutes.'

As Edward stood, five minutes went by, then ten, then twenty, then nearly an hour.

Just as Edward was going to yell out in frustration, the bus came around the corner.

'About time!' Edward thought angrily.

As the bus drew closer, Edward's eyes grew wide in shock.

'No way…' He thought to himself. 'It's too early for THIS!'

The bus came to a stop and the door hissed open. The driver did not look happy.

Edward stared wearily at the bus. The driver glared at him.

"Well, I ain't got all day!" The driver growled. "Get on now or I'll leave your ass behind! You know it won't bother me!"

Edward couldn't really blame the driver for this rude behavior, not with the bus completely packed with rowdy teenagers, eleven in the morning, on a weekday. Edward already knew it was going to be hell all the way home.

With a heavy huffed sight, Edward placed the box he had in his arms in the bus on the steps and then turned back for the second one. He turned around just in time to see some homeless bum grab something from his box and take off running.

"HEY!" Edward yelled, just watching as the man ran off.

Looking into his box, Edward tried to figure out what the homeless person stole from him.

'My sketch book?' Edward thought to himself.

Edward liked to draw sometimes; he liked it when people complemented his work. But he knew it wasn't a big deal, he knew his work wasn't of professional quality. It was just a hobby for him. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to miss his stolen book, some of his best work was in there.

With an angered growl, Edward boarded the bus with his cargo.

* * *

The bus ride was even worse than Edward could have ever expected. The whole way was just constant noise and movement. Edward had to stand and hold onto a bar because all the seats were taken up before hand; then there was the movement of everyone around him, plus the earsplitting noise of everyone talking seemingly at once; there just wasn't a moment of peace. Then to top off the horrible trip, the bus made a very sudden and unexpected stop. Everyone surged forward and half of the passengers ended up piled on top of Edward.

When Edward was finally able to get off the bus a few moments later, he found out what had happened. One of the front tires of the bus had blown-up and the bus had no choice but to stop when the rim somehow managed to grind and embed itself into the asphalt road.

Edward found himself not too far from where he lived, so he decided to walk the rest of the way. Just a couple of blocks around the corner, away from the stranded bus; he remembered that he had two boxes; he had only one with him at the moment. He knew already, even as he rushed back to the bus, that his box wouldn't be there; but he still wanted to at least try to find it.

When he got back he saw that only about half the crowd on the bus remained at the bus stop to await the next bus. The door to the stranded bus was still opened, so he quickly climbed on. The bus was emptied of anyone and thing. His box wasn't there.

'What a bad day…' Edward thought to himself as he stepped back off the bus.

The walk home was pretty much uneventful, much to Edward's relief; at least, until he was just outside the apartment building he lived in.

There was a puddle of water on the road from a rainstorm the previous night, right next to the part of the sidewalk Edward was standing on, a car just happened to be speeding through and…

Edward let out a high pitched squeal as the sudden wave of freezing dirty street water hit him, soaking him through to the bone. In the process, he let go of his box and his things fell out upon hitting the ground, scattering over and into what was remaining of the puddle.

"Edward!" A voice yelled.

Still in shock, Edward rigidly turned his body to the direction of the voice. His eyes were still squeezed shut, but he didn't need to open his eyes to know he called him.

"Hey Beloved." Edward said, trying to smile, but doing so unsuccessfully.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked, she brought her fingers up to Edward's face and wiped, what she hoped was just dirty water, from her husband's eyes. "Why aren't you at work?"

Looking down at his wife, Edward sighed. He wanted to ask her the same question, but no longer had the strength. It wasn't even one in the afternoon yet and Edward was loosing hope.

"I got fired." Edward said.

He watched in despair as his wife's jaw dropped, she looked up at him in shock.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." Edward said. "I was called into the office this morning and Mike dropped the bomb."

"Oh Edward." Bella said, she went to hug her husband, but went against it when she saw how dirty he was.

"I'll find something as fast as I can." Edward said.

Bella smiled up at him.

"I know you will, but let's not worry about that now." Bella said. "Let's pick up your things and get you inside for a bath, you need it."

Edward smiled down at his wife; she always knew what to say.

As the pair picked up the now mostly ruined items from the puddle, Bella remembered something. Curiously, she looked to her husband.

"Edward, didn't you DRIVE to work today?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

This is just the beginning. Future warnings may include Bella-bashing, based on how the story turns out.

This is my first Twilight story, so please be kind. Greedily, judging by the reviews I may update the story, so far this is just a test to see how one of my Twilight fictions will be accepted.


End file.
